


“I’m like 75% that this won’t explode on us.”

by ValaSidra



Series: My Insanity [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dangerous Pidge tech, Explosions, Gen, Silent comunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: The team gets trapped, and Pidge and Keith work together to get them out.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: My Insanity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723984
Kudos: 26





	“I’m like 75% that this won’t explode on us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am so sorry that I haven't posted on this series for a while. Also, sorry this is super short (and probably badly written. I wrote this really fast and am posting it right after). Please enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments!

Keith and Pidge were the more anti-social people on the team. That being the case, they had become close friends. Keith would sit in her lab while sharpening his knife, and she would work on her projects. They hardly spoke, but they enjoyed each other’s company. They were also great teammates on missions. Now, this background is being given for one specific reason. They got so close that they could communicate entire conversations just through looks. That is how they got here. The entire team was on a diplomatic mission. There was supposed to be no chance of violence, but this group turned out to hate anyone that even had a drop of Galra blood. You probably can tell what happened. Now they are cornered in a hangar with no way to contact Coran for back up.

Keith looked at Pidge, _Can you make something to help?_

She thought for a moment, _Buy me time, and I can._

_How long?_

_I don’t know._

Keith turned to Shiro and whispered, “Do you think we can buy Pidge time to build something to help?”

He nodded, not even questioning Keith. He turned to the others, “Lance, can you get to the alcove across from us?” Lance nodded and went over. He turned to Hunk, “Hunk, take position at the door. Keith-”

He stopped his question when he saw Keith holding up a belt full of mini explosives that had previously been around the waist of one of the guards, “You want me to set up traps?”

Shiro sighed and nodded before turning to Allura, “Can you find some things that we can use to barricade the hallway?”

She nodded and went off. Keith was back soon after with Allura. They had barricaded the hallway and finished the traps. Within moments, explosions went off. Lance and Hunk opened fire. Return fire came flying down the hallway. Pidge let out an exclamation of success and showed it to Shiro, who looked at it with concern.

“How sure are you that this _won’t_ explode on us?” He asked.

She shrugged and said, “I’m like 75% that this won’t explode on us.”

“What?” Hunk and Lance screamed.

She waved her hand in dismissal and started it up, connecting it to her comm, “Coran? Coran, can you hear me?”

“I hear you Number 5? What is happening down there?”

“They apparently hate anyone related to Galra. Is there any way you can help us?”

“Yipper do! Give me one tick!”

True to his word, the doors opened behind them, and the lions opened fire while the team escaped. Pidge and Keith looked at each other.

_Good job._

_Thanks! That was fun._

_Yeah, yeah. Let’s get out of here._

Soon they were back at the Castle and away from the planet. Everyone decided that maybe Pidge and Keith were just a bit crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments! I love receiving them; they make my day. Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
